Halo The lost Chapters: Quarantine
by Twisted Bone
Summary: The story follows the survival and journey of a UNSC ODST soldier who goes by the name of Benjamin Wolf that is left behind and gets separated from his 4th seat reconnaissance squad.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo (The lost Chapters)**

**/Quarantine/**

**Fan story done by:** Man Of Hope (Emmanuel Chrisohoides)

**Heads up:**

The story takes place between the Halo and Halo 2 storyline. Has nothing to do with the true story. The location is on one of the Halo rings nearest to the covenant home world.

**Storyline:**

As the master Chief continues on his quest to stop the covenant and destroy the Halo Rings Skillful soldiers who go by the name of ODST are sent to different Rings to eliminate any threats that can interfere with the destruction of the Rings. Eight reconnaissance units of made of four ODST soldiers each are sent to a ring near to earth in search of any existing life. Little do they know the covenant has already landed on the ring and it is infested with the parasitic race called the flood. In panic the covenant and UNSC declares an immediate evacuation of deployed reconnaissance units and all army personnel. This evacuation is called S.S.D. (Silent Swift Departure) Many covenant and Human UNSC units are left behind and left to fend for themselves.

The story follows the survival and journey of a UNSC ODST soldier who goes by the name of Benjamin Wolf that is left behind and gets separated from his 4th seat reconnaissance squad.

**Chapter 1:**

**/An uneasy feeling/**

_**16:00 hours, aboard the Spirit of fire. Eight minuets before. Departure:**_

"I'm telling you, this entire mission is a suicide run!" shouted Dante from across the locker room to Benjamin. "They're sending us in to get ride of us!" "Calm down Dante, It's just a simple recon mission." explained Benjamin with a chuckle. "Yeah, that's what you think Ben!" said Dante slamming his locker shut. "Ben, think for a second. Why would command send us down there to do recon work if the ring is overrun by covenant forces?" Benjamin felt a slight chill down his spine when he heard that. Dante put a hand on Benjamin's shoulder. "Come on Ben, let's go get our equipment." Dante left the room and Benjamin just sat on a bench nearby with his hands on his lap. Hearing what Dante had just told him made him remember his father. His father had been part of the Spartan training program years ago when he signed up for it. His father had trained and become a successful Spartan along side the legendary Master Chief. Benjamin's father was dead now. He was killed in action a year after his graduation from the Spartan training program. He was found with a sword wound in his gut from an Elite's energy sword. His body was brought back and buried days later. They say he was still clutching a picture of his son Benjamin close to his chest when he was killed. He still held onto it when he was buried at his funeral. Benjamin eyes began to tear but he refused to morn. His father wouldn't approve of it. As an ODST soldier he swore he would make his father proud. He stood up and proceeded to the armory to suit-up.

_**Eight minuets later in launch pod bay:**_

Benjamin stood facing his launch pod with uneasiness in his eyes. This entire mission was starting to freak him out. What if Dante was right? What if this mission was a total suicide run? Benjamin griped his Sniper tight as he thought about this. Suddenly someone gave him a slap on the back that made him jump in surprise. "Hey relax buddy!" Said Dante with a smile. "What do you want Dante? Are you hear to freak me out some more?" asked Benjamin annoyed. "No no I just wanted to apologize." Replied Dante looking away. "Your right Ben, this mission is probably just a simple recon mission. I didn't mean to irk you like that before. I was just a little worried is all." Benjamin smiled and gave a friendly punch on Dante's arm. "It's ok bro, I forgive you!" They both laughed out loud and started playfully punching each other. "Nock it off you two!" Shouted a Commanding officer from across the Launch pod bay. "Sorry sir!" Shouted Benjamin and Dante at the same time with a salute. "Ok Ben, grab your helmet and let's do this thing!" "ODST! Hurrah!" Shouted Ben and Dante as they entered their launch pods. "30 seconds before launch." Announced a women from a loudspeaker. Benjamin slipped on his helmet and gave Dante the thumbs up. The pod doors closed with a slow steam like sound like in one of those science fiction movies. Benjamin placed his Sniper in the weapon holder beside him in the pod and grabbed the handles on his seat tightly. "Launch in 8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Launch!" Ben held on tight as the pod gently drifted in to space and into the rings orbit. These pod launches always got his adrenaline pumping. Suddenly the pod started rumbling and picking up speed. The rings gravity finally started pulling the pods in. Ben held onto his seat so tight he felt as if his hands were going to get stuck how they were. The pod's windows showed a quick view of the rings surface but that was quickly cut off by the white and orange fire that appeared around the pod's outer shell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

/phantom landing/

The pod shook violently as it broke through the rings atmosphere. The pods windows where still blocked by the orange and yellow fire that the speed of the pod was causing. Suddenly the pod swung in a different direction. It was as if it had hit something during flight. The pod crashed to the ground and slid to a stop. Benjamin who was still dazed by the violent crash grabbed his Sniper from its weapon holder and kicked his pod door open. He clumsily climbed out and tripped to the ground. He was in shellshock. All he could hear was his own breathing and muffled gunfire. Suddenly a person appeared in front of him. He looked up to see women in ODST armor shouting at him. Her voice was muffled because of his shellshock. He could tell She was a lieutenant because of the symbol on her arm. The women bent down and grabbed his arm. She lifted him up and started forcing him to walk up a steep hill. When they got to the top Benjamin froze. The entire area was a desert. Not only that Covenant and UNSC infantry where scattered everywhere engaging in combat. The women jerked his arm pulling him down the hill to a nearby broken down scorpion tank.

They hid behind it and the women started radioing the spirit of fire ship. "Damn, no response!" Shouted the women in anger. The shellshock had passed now and Benjamin was checking his sniper for any damage. "Where is the rest of your unit soldier?" Asked the women shouting over the explosions from the Banshees overhead. "I think my pods direction was changed due to a collision mid-flight!" He replied back adjusting his sniper scope. "That makes the two of us! We need to get out of here!" She said scanning the area. "Their!" She said pointing to two Covenant Ghosts overturned in the sand. "But what about my unit?" I asked as I rose to my feet. "We can figure that out later! Lets just get away from this battle!" replied the woman. They both raced to the two overturned Ghosts and turned them back over. "Now follow me!" said the women starting her Ghost up. Benjamin started his up as well and they were off. The both of them raced through the battlefield as gunfire and mortar rounds blew up nearby. The woman was going so fast it was as if she had driven one of these vehicles before. Suddenly there was an explosion in front of her and her Ghost was concealed by smoke. Benjamin thinking she was still moving raced through the smoke to keep after her. To his surprise her Ghost had spun out of control and crashed into a sand dune. Benjamin had no time to react. He was to close to the dune and was moving so fast he leaped off his Ghost as it raced toward the dune and crashed with a loud thud.

Benjamin hit the ground and rolled until he hit something or someone. He looked up to see a tall muscular figure looking down at him. Ben's eyes widened in shock. It was a Covenant Elite. He wore red armor with gold outlines. He wasn't alone though. He had many grunts with him as well. The Elite growled and lifted Benjamin off the ground by his neck. The grunts went over to inspect the women who was now knocked out from the crash. The Elite examined Ben as if he where some animal than then reached for his belt. Ben struggled as he soon realized the Elite was reaching for his Energy sword. Suddenly blood splattered all over Benjamin's face and the Elite collapsed to the ground. Ben turned to face the women to see that she had fired off a round of Benjamin's Sniper. "You have to get out of here Sergeant!" said the women clutching her chest. She had a broken a rib. The grunts around her started freaking out and running in circles. "Our leader is dead!" they kept shouting. "I'm not leaving without you!" said Benjamin walking toward her. Immediately after saying that two Hunters colossal in size started to approach Benjamin's location. "Forget about me! Save yourself!" Shouted the women pulling out her SMG. "But I can't just leave you here!" said Benjamin in frustration. "I'll catch up with you later Sergeant, Just go hide somewhere!" She snapped as she climbed the sand dune. "That's an order Sergeant!" Benjamin about faced and started sprinting. He could hear the scream of her SMG and the angry growl the hunters were making as he sprinted away. Benjamin saw a bunch of small structures in front of him that seemed like homes. "People actually live on this ring?" He thought to himself as he made a mad dash to the small buildings through the gunfire. He made it into the small town-like area and found a small home nearby that seemed safe. He went inside and closed the rickety door. "Dante was right, this entire mission was a suicide run." Said Benjamin under his breath. He went over to the window and watched as more ODST pods came into view falling from the sky. He started wondering what had happened to Dante and if that women was ok. His thoughts where brutally interrupted as an ODST launch pod headed straight for Benjamin's location. He had no time to get out and dived to the ground as the roof shattered overhead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**/Near Death/ **

_**Three hours later**_**:**

Benjamin's head was still spinning when he awoke from the collision with the drop pod. He slowly opened his eyes with the sound of the pod still ringed in his ears. All he could see was a single gleam of light before he finally realized he was trapped under what use to be the roof of this small hut. He had to shimmy to climb out of the pile of rubble. His knees were still shaking from all the excitement from all the chaos. Benjamin wondered how long he had passed out but there was not time to give that a good thought. He pulled the rickety door off a window it was now over and climbed outside. He glanced around in search of the pod and saw it slammed into a beaten up wraith in the middle of the road. He tiredly scurried over to the pod and tugged the hatch open. To his surprise no one was inside it. "How can this be?" Thought Benjamin to himself. "The hatch was sealed shut."

Suddenly Benjamin heard a loud crash that sounded like a wall being pushed over on his right. Subconsciously he wiped into that direction with his sniper rifle at the ready. Cautiously he inched over to the crater he was facing that was once a house and peered into it. He froze as soon as he peered into the rubble. A cold chill went up his spine and his heart sank. To his surprise he saw a Covenant Elite that seemed to be unconscious lying in the collapsed house. Benjamin wasn't sure of its current state so he carefully descended down into the crater to check on it. He approached the body and knelt down beside it. She seemed to be breathing but it seemed very slow. He slowly lifted his hand and reached out to check her pulse when without warning the Elite sprung to life and tried to grab at Benjamin. He quickly stepped back tripping over his own feet. He watched as she struggled to get up but couldn't because her right arm was trapped under a heavy steel beam. Feeling safe Benjamin stood back on his feet and slowly walked over to her. She immediately noticed and tried to grab at Benjamin again. "You weak human!" she snapped. 'Approach me and I will break your flimsy body in two." Ben Shrugged. "You're in no position to be threatening me." He replied pointing at the beam. She let out a quiet threatening growl and looked over at the steel support beam crushing her arm. Benjamin sighed. He wasn't sure what he should do. If he freed the Elite he probably would be killed by her. If he left her alone she could die of starvation. He turned around and started climbing out of the crater. Anything was better then dieing at the hands of a Covenant Elite. Benjamin herd a loud thump and the cry of the Elite he was about to leave to die. The metal beam that was pinning her arm down had gotten lose from the wall and had fallen onto her chest. She was being slowly crushed now. She might be a colossal Elite but this beam was going to keep her their until she starved to death. Benjamin actually started to feel bad for her as she struggled to get out from under the large beam. She couldn't get her arms under the beam to attempt to push it off. He descended back down into the crater and looked around for something to help. He spotted a strong looking metal bar and placed it just underneath the beam. "What do you think you're doing human? " The Elite said in an angry tone. "What does it look like I'm doing? " He replied. Benjamin pushed down on the metal bar that slowly started lifting the steel beam. It was extremely heavy. Benjamin lifted it just enough to place his hands under the beam and start pulling it up toward him. The weight was unbearable. His hands were shaking but somehow he was still lifting it. He opened his eyes and realized that the Elite was able to slip her hands under the beam and was lifting it with all her strength. It was just high enough for her to start sliding out from underneath the beam but the beam was just to heavy for Benjamin so he grabbed the metal bar that was beside him and put it underneath the beam to help him hold it up. Seconds later it snapped and the beam fell on Benjamin's leg crushing it. He screamed in pain as he tried to re-lift the beam. It was just too heavy and his hands were still shaking from before. Suddenly the beam started creaking and Benjamin noticed that the Elite he just saved was lifting the beam with her bear hands. Benjamin got lose and rolled onto his feet. He mistakenly put pressure on his right leg that he had crushed and let out another loud scream as he stumbled to the ground. The pain was so extreme that he felt as if he were on the verge of passing out. "You saved me." He herd a distorted voice say. "What?" he answered rubbing his leg? "You saved me human….why?" Asked the Elite now standing in front of him.

Benjamin looked up at her and a chill went up his spine again. She stood over six feet tall and had on Silver intimidating armor that could scare even the most hardy ODST. The helmet she wore had orange glowing eyes and two sharp looking blades on the sides of the helmet. The rest of her armor was made up of huge pointed shoulder-pads and slightly green glowing lights. They probably signified her suit was functioning. "I wouldn't want to get in a fist fight with her any day." Thought Benjamin to himself. "Will you answer me now human or should I just end your life to make things easier for me?" Said the impatient Elite with no emotion in her voice. "Seriously?" Benjamin replied glaring up at her. "You're really planning on killing me after I just saved your life? Is your entire race this ungrateful or is it just you?" Benjamin was upset now. He risked being killed by a covenant Elite and crushed his leg just to end up losing his life in return. Her hand sprang out at him and grabbed him by the throat. "Watch how you speak to me human!" She said angry now as she lifted him of the ground and pinned him against a wall. "I don't need a worthless and servile being such as yourself aiding me!" She said bitterly gripping tighter around Benjamin's throat. "I-is that what you think of me?" He responded breathlessly. "My face will be the lest thing you ever see." She declared quietly squeezing even tighter around his throat. Benjamin's vision got hazy as he kicked and punched her trying to get out of her grasp. Just when Benjamin thought it was all over abruptly the ground began to rumble and a loud sound that sounded like metal and steel bending started appearing overhead. The Elite's grip lessened and she looked up sharply at the colossal ship passing by. It was a covenant battle ship engulfed in smoke and plasma racing toward the surface of the forunner ring. The Elite let go and raced out of the crater faster then Benjamin could blink. Seconds later Benjamin climbed out of the crater just to fall down again from the impact force of the ship. "What ever happened to that ship, it sure did get into a nasty fight to be destroyed like that." Ben said chuckling. "Yes but what could have shot it down?" Asked the Elite. "I saw none of your ships around when I scanned the horizon." She looked down for a second. She seemed to be in deep thought. "I need to go see what happened" she stated. "The smoke from the battle ship wasn't natural looking." "What do you mean?" asked Ben. The color human. Can't you see at all? Ben didn't respond. He stood up and limped over to the drop pod he saw before that was oddly empty. The Elite looked over at Benjamin who was now inspecting the emergency eject buttons on the pod door. "Have you lost someone human?" She asked slightly facing him. "Yeah, two people actually." He announced sounding sad. "One of them was my friend too." They both stood quiet for a second then the Elite started advancing toward the crashed covenant ship. "Where are you going? Asked Benjamin taking a step toward the Elite. "To the ship human, were else would I go?" She answered sarcastically. "But what dose it matter?" He asked. "Wouldn't you rather get back to your people?" Ben asked.

"That is none of your concern." She answered not facing him. "Now why don't you go stray this barren wasteland of a ring until you die of dehydration." Benjamin ignored the comment. He didn't want to start a fight with her again. Getting his leg almost destroyed and nearly losing his life was bad enough. By the time Benjamin looked up she was gone. "How annoying." Ben said under his breath to himself as he sling his rifle over his shoulder. "My name is Benjamin and your welcome!" He shouted out loud in a frustrated tone. "Like that damn Elite even cares he muttered as began to wonder what had happened to that ODST women he had met when he landed on this ring. Ben was never able to meet up with her when she ordered him to run during that fight with the hunters. She never showed up like she said she would. Benjamin really regretted leaving her. If she wasn't a higher rank then him he would of ignored her command to retreat. Benjamin let out a long sigh and started to walk to her last known location. Maybe he'd be able to find her or be able to meet up with his fellow Marines.


End file.
